Question: What do the following two equations represent? $-3x+5y = 2$ $3x-5y = -2$
Solution: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-3x+5y = 2$ $5y = 3x+2$ $y = \dfrac{3}{5}x + \dfrac{2}{5}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $3x-5y = -2$ $-5y = -3x-2$ $y = \dfrac{3}{5}x + \dfrac{2}{5}$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.